At present, many vehicles are provided with a driving assistance system. Some driver assistance systems can provide lane information for vehicles by detecting lane lines on roads. For example, as an important part of an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), a vehicle departure warning system can detect information of a lane where a vehicle is running, and give a warning prompt to a driver when the vehicle deviates from the lane, to guarantee driving safety.
In conventional technology, lane line regions in a lane image can be detected by filtering the lane image, and generally, lane information can be identified through lane lines. However, according to the research made by the inventor, some of the lane line regions obtained by filtering are regions of real lane lines while some are not. That is to say, not all the lane line regions detected with conventional technology are regions of real lane lines, but the detected lane line regions as well include some noise regions which do not correspond to the real lane lines. Therefore, detection of lane line regions in conventional technology is not accurate enough, which will result in inaccurate detection of lane information and thereby cause the vehicle departure warning system to fail to give a warning prompt accurately.